S19 episode 7
Green wins back immunity Brian: You know I was really really hoping for the merge, I mean now would of been perfect, I mean us five and Claude is 6-4 for us, but no we didn't merge and of course we lost, and now we have to send one home, which sucks, but the fact is me Marquis and Troyzan have been tight since day 1 and we got to stick together, and personally I feel like, the opposing tribe won't work with Wyatt, so we can still keep Wyatt close and our best option is to vote off Carson Wyatt: I can't believe this game so far, first I have to vote off Charles, then my closest ally Diego gets voted off which absolutely sucks, and now it could be me or Carson next, because the other three have been together for the whole time, So of course I made my move, I pulled Marquis and Troyzan aside and showed them the hidden immunity idol and basically said you keep me around we can keep this around, and also hint at the threat I could play it tonight, as well as saying the only way they get mine and Carsons connection is if they vote off Brian. So there choice is loyalty or a chance to win, so hopefully they are smart Carson: Me and Wyatt made a big move to vote out Charlie and we did hope very much we could get to a merge, but that's not the case, so now it's likely that I could be going home tonight, but the fact is Troy and Marquis should consider keeping me and Wyatt around because the fact is they need us to survive in a merge, they can keep Brian then what, they are completely screwed, with us they have a shot Marquis: I am so torn right now, because I have a lot of power tonight, and ahhhhh I just, Keeping Carson and Wyatt probobly gives me a better chance to maybe last during the merge, but I trust Brian, I know Brian has my back, but it will be tough to last, and to add to this is that Wyatt has an idol and if he plays it tonight I don't know, it's so tough but I'm going have to decide something Troyzan: Yeah it's crazy, I mean Brian I am loyal with more loyal with them more then Wyatt and Carson, but I came here to play, and I'm not going home and being the second member of the jury, I have been waiting to be on the show for ever, I have to win, If I do anything except win then this is a dissapointment, so I'm here to make moves and put myself in the best position, and the fact is I'm more likely to succeed at a merge using Wyatt and Carson then Brian, now I just need to convince Marquis to do the same and I'm golden, Troyzan is going to the end you watch it Brian's final words I can't believe Troyzan and Marquis blindsided me, I'm dissapointed I wanted to make a merge, I wanted to really play the game and go head to head and play against other people and I guess I did just not for as long as I wanted